Problem: To get to school each morning, Nadia takes a car 2 kilometers and a bike 1.95 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 30.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Nadia's journey in total?
To find the total distance Nadia travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on bike = total distance. ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ Nadia travels 3.95 kilometers in total.